


Save Me

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Drabble, HP: Epilogue Compliant, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-08
Updated: 2009-02-18
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	1. Chapter 1

"Let's get you to bed," Harry said as he pulled Draco up from the floor. Broken whiskey bottles and smashed picture frames told the story of the dissolution of Draco's marriage far better than words could.

"Fuck you, Potter," Draco spat as he stood. He took two steps forward before his knees buckled and Harry gripped his arm to steady him. Draco tried to shake free but Harry didn't let go. Draco led Harry down a long corridor to a bedroom that was clearly not his own. 

Perhaps sensing what Harry was thinking, Draco said, "I can't go in there." 

~*~

Sitting heavily on the edge of the bed, Draco raised his head and Harry got his first good look at the man's face. His eyes were red, his face pale. 

"Why are you in my house?"

"Al was worried about you." He and Scorpius had stopped by the Manor and found Draco in a drunken state. He'd Floo'd Harry, knowing he would understand as Ginny had left him several years ago.

"Ever the noble Gryffindor. Well, I don't need to be saved," Draco whispered as he slid into bed.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Harry shut the door, murmuring _Nox_.


	2. The Golden Dragon

Draco awoke to a persistent tapping. It took him several moments to realize it was not coming from inside his head but from the window.

A snowy owl waited patiently on the ledge.

Fuck.

Potter no doubt wanted to rub Draco's nose in the fact that he'd seen Draco at his worst. 

Yet again.

Opening the window, he unwrapped the scroll from the owl's leg. The beast took off without waiting for food or reply. 

Draco stuffed the note in his shirt pocket and headed to his study to read it, as that was where he kept his hangover remedy. 

~*~

As he stepped into the room, he was enraged to find no evidence of the previous evening's hostilities with the liquor bottle. 

Round one to the whiskey.

The expensively framed wizarding photos were piled neatly on his desk. Draco ran his fingers over the photo of he and Astoria dancing at their wedding. Suddenly gripping the frame, he hurled it at the empty Floo.

It didn't break. Neither did any of the others he tried.

The _bastard._

There was nothing for it. He had to read the letter. Unrolling the short missive, Draco read aloud in his most condescending voice. 

~*~

_Draco,_

_How's your head this morning?_

"Yeah, great, except for the hippogriffs running rampant." He swallowed down his hangover potion before scanning the letter, his shock increasing with Potter's surprising candor.

 _. . . You can trust me to be discreet. Not_ all _of the details of my divorce made the papers, you know. . . ._

Draco snorted. Perhaps the frequent rumours that Potter flew for the other team were true. 

_If you'd like to go for a pint sometime, you can find me at the Golden Dragon on Friday night._

Draco found he liked the idea. He could gather blackmail material if nothing else.


End file.
